A Rose blossoms Love
by Sweety Chou
Summary: Just when Flora thought she had lost her beloved, she never imagined once in her life that her worst day could end up with the most wonderful night of her life, and all thanks to a tournament and a red rose. Valentine Day One-Shot.


Sitting on her bed, Flora yawned and stretched her arms up. The curtains were open, and Flora had to close her eyes because of the morning sun which was shining too brightly for her. When she eventually managed to open the eyes, she realized Layla was already awake, dressed, and was even doing some push-ups on the floor, without being breathless or without any sign of sweat on her forehead. Flora stared at her with concern.

"Are you crazy doing it at 8 a.m.?"

"8 a.m.? It's already 10 a.m., sleeping beauty." Layla replied without stopping her activities or looking at her. "And yes, Helia will be waiting for you again."

"10? Oh god, he'll kill me!"

Flora wanted to remain lying on her bed and go back to sleep – after all, that was what vacations were for-, but she had to force herself and jumped outside of her bed, grabbing the clothes she had put her desk the day before. The time she spent with Helia was too precious for her to miss it. Helia, her childhood friend, and the one she was in love with.

She knew she was still young and her father didn't hold on to tell her again and again that she had time before finding a man she would share her life with, but she knew that at this moment, the only one she wanted to have in her life was Helia. He was the kindest and funniest person she ever met on her whole life. And she had thought it for 8 years.

They first met when they she was 13 and he was 14; Flora was the daughter of the couple of doctors of the court, and Helia was the son of the closest family of Princess Krystal; his family being close friends with the King and Queen.

One day, Flora was running on the corridors of the palace, searching desperately for her mother to give her some plants for medicines for the princess. Completely lost, Flora was running randomly on the stairs, before falling while walking on the last step. Lying on the floor, Flora tried her best to stand up, but her knee was hurting her. A few moments later, Flora saw a figure coming next to her.

"_Hey, are you alright?" _He asked while kneeling next to her.

"_Y-Yes, thank you. My knee hurts me just a little." _She replied while looking at him. Even with her young age, Flora was amazed by this boy who was a year older than her. He was much taller than her, and was dressed as the son of the rich family of Ange*, with quite long hair and a sword on his waist. Taking her hands, he helped on her feet. Flora felt quite ashamed being in front of this boy well dressed, while she was wearing her servant knee-length green dress all creased.

"_Where were you running to, _mademoiselle_?" _He asked in a forced prince tone and a French accent, which made her laugh.

"_My mother needs some plants for the medicines." _She answered. Lowering her head she blushed. _"And I get lost."_

Eventually, the smile he gave her was more a reassuring one than a teasing one. _"Don't worry, this palace is huge, I often get lost."_

"_You?"_ Flora raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "_The noblest and best friend of Princess Krystal, Helia Ange, can get lost on the palace?" _

Helia seemed amused by her answer. _"And what's the name of this beautiful lady?"_

Flora didn't reply; she was mainly trying her best not to laugh at him and at the same false-prince-tone he used to speak to her. Helia's smile grew wider, maybe because he saw that he managed to amuse her. _"Seriously, what is your name?"_

"_I'm Flora." _She eventually said with a smile. _"Flora Linfea."_

"_Like the name of our planet?"_

"_No, you write it with an "I" and an "F". Just like my mother, in fact." _

Helia opened his mouth to reply, but was stopped by somebody behind him.

"_Helia, you are going to be late. What will your excuse be this time?" _The voice was harsh and deep. Looking up, Flora saw a tall man dressed with a cloak and fur clothes, with a sort of sceptre on his hand. His brown hair was up on a sort of ponytail running down on his shoulder, a little like Helia's was. Flora immediately recognized Aniello Ange, Helia's father.

"_I'm sorry father. But this girl fell from the stairs and is lost." _Flora saw Aniello's look on her, which scared her to death. She was only a small and young servant, and maybe Helia would be punished for being late because of her. Aniello was so tall and his clothes made him look more and more imposing. But, much to her surprise, he knelt next to Helia and addressed a kind smile.

"_You are Flora Linfea, right?" _She nodded hesitantly. _"Your parents are very kind-hearted. Without them, I would already be dead. It really is a pleasure to meet you, young Flora." _

She bowed, answering with a trembling voice _"T-Thank you, sire."_

Aniello stood up, putting his hand affectionately on his son's head. "_Son, you'd better bring her to her mother. Don't worry; I'll explain to the Princess why you are late."_

Helia nodded and watched as Aniello went away. Turning to a trembling Flora, he took her shoulder and guided her to her mother's apartments. They walked for almost five minutes before arriving. After thanking him and opening the door, Flora felt her wrist being grabbed by his hand. Blushing, her eyes met his.

"_Do you want to join me this afternoon on the garden? We could… get to know each other."_

Flora's eyes widened after his question. "_B-But I'm not sure we can be friends. After all, you're an Ange, and I'm a servant."_

"_Don't worry about it. The titles are nothing. So, let's meet at the garden?"_

Flora hesitated for a second before nodding. He smiled brightly before whispering a goodbye to her and running away – to the dinner room. Flora remained astonished, her hand still holding the opened door. Her thoughts were broken when her mother arrived behind her.

"_Ah, honey, here you are!"_

Flora shook her head, coming back on the real world. _"Y-Yes."_

"_What's wrong, sweetheart? You know you can tell me everything."_

"_Mother, you can't imagine what happened to me…"_

And now 21, Flora never regretted this day when they get to know each other. Helia was very funny; often making her laugh by the way he talked to her still with his false prince tone and gesture. Moreover, she learnt that even if he knew very well how to fight, he was skilled in art, and before all in painting and poetry; skills he managed to kept until 22. They often met again and again at the same place, where Helia taught her how to use a sword and Flora showed him about her magical abilities with plants. Beside all of this, they both found themselves some common points; they had kind-hearted parents, both of them were pacifists and didn't understand the meaning of war, and they both liked being outside lying on the grass, only listening at the soft melody of the wind.

At 13, she thought that all of his skills and manners were quite cool, but as time was spending, she wasn't regarding them as quite cool anymore, but more as incredibly attractive. But she also knew that she wasn't the only one to think that way. Except all the girls who were looking at him only from appearance, she knew that her Princess was also seeing him in another way than a friend way. Krystal and Flora were friends, but Flora couldn't help feeling a sort of a one-sided rivalry between them; Flora knowing that Helia couldn't be in love with her because of their titles and Krystal being Helia's best friend almost since their births.

Flora never found the courage to tell him her feelings were deeper than a simple friendship in 8 years. She was happy being his friend, and if Helia didn't feel the same way about her, then she didn't want to know it.

"Hey, Flora!" Layla broke her thoughts. "Are you getting ready already? You wouldn't want Helia to be waiting for too long, won't you?"

"I'm almost over with it!"

Flora grabbed her purple top and put it on, along with her black jeans and pair of boots. It was simple, but it suited her. When she went out, Layla was lying on her back, pushing her legs up on the air. But this time, she took a glance at her. "You're not wearing a dress?"

"Why would I?"

"Because you're going to see Helia."

"And?"

"Isn't it a good reason?"

"He never told me wearing jeans didn't suit me."

"Okay."

Flora grabbed her black coat from the chair – since it was February 13th, the weather was still cold. She looked at her reflection on the mirror a last time before going out. She and Helia were used to meet each other under a tree in the middle of the forest, where no one could disturb them. Since the day both were sent to Red Fountain and Alfea, they met whenever they could at this same place, at the same hour.

She saw him, like always, sitting under the same tree, with his gaze on the sky, and a sort of nostalgic smile planted on the lips. And when his head turned to her, his smile grew wider. His figure reminded an angel; his pale skin was almost shining thanks to the sun, and his long hair was giving him the same attractive look he always had. Flora gulped while shaking her head.

"I thought you'd never come!" He told her with a teasing smile. "I was about to go."

"I'm so sorry!" Flora replied, lowering her head. "I was sleeping soundly."

"That's none of your fault. Codatorta told us to come back early. For training." Helia sighed deeply, and Flora understood he didn't want to go there. "Believe me, I would have stay for hours."

"For what occasion do you have to train?" She asked while sitting next to him.

"The "Valentine day Tournament"." He replied. "We all have to participate. And the winner has to proclaim his feelings for the woman he loves. And Codatorta told us that the ones chosen by drawing lots can't lose on purpose: they would see it and there would be a punishment."

"Because the fighters would be chosen by drawings lots?"

"Yes."

"That's cool if they don't love anyone."

"You can say that again."

"If you're chosen, you won't lose on purpose?"

"Well, I don't know what the punishment would be, but I don't want to undergo it." He paused. "Do you want to come and watch the battles?"

"Me?"

"Well, it might be something interesting to see."

Flora laughed softly. "I don't like the battles."

"Me neither, but you could… encourage the boys?"

Flora sighed. "I don't have a boy who would fight for me, but why not after all."

"Maybe you've got a secret admirer."

"Or maybe not."

Helia smiled. He was about to say something, but his watch ringed. Looking at it, Helia stood up "I've got to go."

Flora felt disappointed. They were on vacations, and she thought they would have all the time to see each other. "Already?"

"You'd better come earlier next time." He answered with a wink. Flora smiled.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Or why not tonight at 8?"

Flora was surprised; Helia wasn't the type of boy who would go out during the night. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. _I always am when it comes to you._

"Then, see you tonight!" Flora exclaimed while standing up, a large smile planted on her lips. She was already eager to see him again.

* * *

"You already came back?" Layla asked as Flora closed the door behind her. "Did he stand you up?"

"No, he had to go back training."

"I thought Helia didn't like training."

She put her coat on a chair. "He has to; for a tournament tomorrow. He invited me to come and see it."

Layla smirked. "Maybe he wants to confess his feelings for you."

"That's very funny."

"Hey, that's true. Tomorrow is Valentine Day; why would he invite you for it except to confess?"

"It was a friendly invitation Layla. Nothing more."

Layla sighed. "If you say so."

"He wants me to see him tonight. At 8. He will have free time."

"And he invited you?"

Flora nodded. "**AND**" She turned around and pointed a finger at her friend, aware of what she was going to reply. "I don't want to hear you say "_He wants to spend his free time with you, so he is in love"._"

Layla raised her hands up. "Okay. I won't say it."

Flora turned around again and recovered some of the books she had left on her desk. Layla was staring at her in concern.

"What?" The brunette asked when her eyes met her friend's.

"You should tell him how you feel Flo'." Flora opened her mouth to speak but Layla cut her off. "I know I know it's your life and you can do what you want, but... You'll be hurt a lot of times more if another girl finally catches him."

"Layla, don't come back with this. If I tell him while his feelings are purely friendship, he will not want me to be sad, so he will leave my life. And I don't want it. I'm happy to be his friend, Layla."

"If you say so." Her friend sighed. "But you've been warned."

Flora sighed again. What if Layla was right?

* * *

_8 p.m._ Flora was walking on the forest, searching for Helia. He wasn't at their usual tree; but he was somebody punctual. And for the first time since they met, he was late. That was strange. Looking all around, there were no signs of him. Maybe Codatorta didn't let them go out? But he would have called…

She then heard some giggles, coming from behind a bush.

Pushing the leaves away, Flora tried staying hidden. She saw them. Helia was speaking with Krystal, the brightest smile on his lips. He was laughing with her; Flora couldn't hear what they were talking about, but knew it was something funny. Maybe she stopped him only for a few minutes to say hello…

She changed her mind at the moment when she saw her jumping on his arms, while he returned her hug without hesitation.

His eyes were almost closed, and she could even see a small blush forming on his cheeks, and a lovely smile planted on the lips; he was looking deeply at the pink haired girl on his arms, while caressing softly her back. Did he plan to tell her about it this night? Was it the reason why he asked her to see him?

She wanted so much to be at her place at this moment…

But she knew it wasn't possible. That was why she couldn't bear seeing it anymore. Turning around, she pushed away from her the branches and leaves, trying her best not to cry. Helia was in love with Krystal after all. It was logical: she was pretty, and they have known each other for a longer time. Flora was quite happy for him, finding the right girl…

Lost in her thoughts, she gasped when she felt a hand grabbing her wrist. Turning around, she saw Helia, a concerned look on his face. What was he doing here? "I'm sorry Flora."

"For what?" Flora's voice was trembling. "You can do whatever you want."

"I know you are sad. And I know it's my fault."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I saw you earlier. You were looking at us. And I know you too well. You are a dear friend to me Flora, you know it."

_A dear friend. _

Helia clearly saw her as nothing more than a childhood friend. She tried to push him and go away, but he was too strong; He took her shoulders in his hands. But she didn't want to hear what he wanted to tell her. She wanted to run away from him.

"Flora… listen, if there's something I did, I want to know what it is. I want to do something to redeem myself. Please, tell me what I've done."

Flora couldn't take it anymore.

Taking his face on her hands, she leaned up and kissed his lips, her fingers melting on his long dark hair.

Her eyes were closed; she just tasted the wonderful flavour of his lips, completely apart from the world. She wanted this moment to last forever; she wanted her lips to remain on his for a life time. But something was wrong. Helia was tensed, he wasn't moving, and was absolutely not giving her kiss back. She understood. He didn't like the kiss. He didn't push her away only in order not to hurt her.

He didn't like her.

Pulling away, Flora looked down. "I'm sorry." She said before running away, ignoring Helia calling her.

After being sure Helia wouldn't catch her, Flora sat under a tree and buried her head on her knees. Helia _didn't like her_. And she ruined their friendship. Why the hell did she kiss him while she wasn't able to tell him how she felt about him? Why was she so foolish? All of this was her fault. She had lost someone so precious to her only in a matter of seconds.

She didn't know how many time she spent there, sitting on the grass, crying. But when the air became colder and colder, she knew she had to come back.

* * *

Flora opened the door slowly, trying her best not to wake Layla up. She heard her best friend's slow breathing, which was the breathing of a sleeping person.

Entering the room, Flora reached her bed and, unintentionally, dropped her bag noisily on the floor.

"Flora? You just came back?" She heard Layla say while turning the light on and standing up. "It's almost midnight. I was worried."

"I'm sorry." Flora tried her best to hide her tears to her friend. But her shaking shoulders and voice didn't help her.

"What happened sweetie? Do you want to tell me?" Layla stood up, caressing Flora's back. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I-It's alright Layla. I swear."

"No it's not. I know you too well Flora." This sentence reminded her so much of Helia. He would have told the same thing to her. Flora couldn't take it anymore. She buried her face on her hands as tears rolled on her cheeks again.

"I-I saw Helia hugging Krystal earlier. H-He was smiling brightly and didn't push her away. I knew what i-it meant. And worst is... he noticed I was watching." She wiped away a few tears. "I went away but he caught me up and a-apologized."

"But you should be happy about it. What's wrong?"

"I couldn't hold myself back Layla. He saw I was sad and… he was trying to cheer me up but he did it badly; he was too blind to see my real feelings."

"Don't worry sweetie. I'm sure if you talk to him-"

"I kissed him Layla."

Her best friend remained astonished; it was the first time she saw her Flora like this; being so weak and vulnerable.

"Not for a long time, but I knew he didn't like it – that was when I realized what I was doing. I apologized and ran away."

Layla caressed her back softly. "Flora, you can't tell by yourself if he liked it or not. Maybe he was surprised, maybe he didn't see it coming."

"I won't be able to watch him in the eyes anymore, Layla."

"You will." Layla took her shoulders on her hands. "You will go to the tournament tomorrow and talk to him."

The brunette shook her head. "I won't."

"You will. I don't leave you any other choice." Flora was about to say something but Layla cut her off. "I will come with you, don't worry."

* * *

The day arrived. They were there, on the crowd next to the scene where would be the battles, in the front row (Flora didn't want to sit there, but Layla left her no choice.)

Flora was still looking down, her eyes wet, remembering again and again what happened the day before. She couldn't even watch the specialists arriving on the scene, and barely ever heard all the girl around her screaming.

She was so scared seeing him again.

_He _was there, along with 5 other boys. They were wearing their red fountain uniforms. His hair were in a ponytail, just like always. He was as handsome as he had always been. Seeing the smile on his face, Flora felt pain on her heart. Maybe what happened the day before was nothing to him...

She barely heard Codatorta explaining the rules. Apparently, 6 boys had been picked up, and upon the three battles, the one who would have won the faster would go to the final round automatically and fight the winner of the second round. She paid more attention when he started announcing the battles; and just like she predicted, Helia had been chosen, with 5 others boys. It pained her. A _lot_.

The first round was:

. Sky VS Riven

. Brandon VS Timmy

. Helia VS Nabu

"So, who do you think will win?" Flora heard her friend ask.

Shaking her head softly, Flora answered without looking at her. "Sky had the strength, but Riven has more methodical techniques during the battles. And thanks to that, he will win. The same goes for Brandon and Timmy. Brandon is too pretentious. It's clear that Timmy is weaker than him. So, I think he already think he has won. And Timmy will take it to his advantage. And then, Timmy and Riven will fight. But this time, Timmy won't win, because Riven, unlike Brandon, really knows Timmy has a lot of strategy, and will be able to undo it."

Layla's smiled softened; probably knowing her question would hurt her. "And what about Helia and Nabu?"

Flora didn't want to answer. She knew Helia was the best student at Red Fountain; able to catch a ship only with one arm without being hold to anything. And she also knew he would defeat Nabu the faster; so he will fight the winner of the second round. And no mattered who it would be, he would win. And she also remembered him telling her the day before that he didn't plan losing on purpose. Flora knew he was going to win. And she also knew that would pain her.

_I don't want him to win._

If he won, Flora was aware that he had to proclaim his love to somebody. In front of the whole crowd. And with all the girls who were there, looking at him as if he was the most beautiful angel who fell from the sky, she knew she couldn't be the one on his heart. They were all beautiful, and all of them were looking at him. No, she couldn't be.

_Please Helia, don't win. Please, lose. Please._

* * *

Two hours later, Helia stood at the middle of the scene. He won his two battles against Nabu the faster, when on the final round, and then won against Riven. Just like Flora predicted. She was half aware about the whole crowd which was cheering; about the fact that Saladin and Codatorta were beside him, congratulating him for being the winner. Flora was only imagining was what going to follow all of this; she knew that what would happen after would hurt her. She just looked down and clenched her fists.

She wanted to go away. But she also knew Layla wouldn't let her do. She just had to watch him go in front of the girl he loved, to hear him tell her how much he loved her, and seeing him kissing her in front of everyone. All of this while feeling her heart completely break into millions of pieces on her chest.

What happened was completely different.

Helia was there, kneeling in front of her, a red rose on his hand.

Flora was completely astonished; her heart almost exploded by how fast it was beating. Her breathe was off; her body wasn't moving. She couldn't believe he was really handing the rose to her. She took shy glances all around her; to make sure there wasn't any other girl moving. The whole crowd was silent, they were all looking at her; some girls were almost glaring at her, which seemed scary. The only one moving was Layla, who pushed her towards him with a smirk and a soft wink. Flora cleared her throat and slowly stood up and hesitantly reached her hand to the rose, while Helia stood up, the brightest and most beautiful smile she had ever seen on his face, as the crowd applauded. As he turned away to go out of the stadium, Flora thought she was going to faint. And Layla didn't help her.

"What did I tell you? You won't regret coming here today."

Flora didn't answer, staring deeply at the rose on her hands.

"You know how Helia is with poetry and love. What does the red rose mean?"

Flora gulped and replied, without looking up "I-It means passionate love. It is often given to show a strong, powerful and lasting love. And he only gave one; it means… love at first sight."

"So, Helia is really in love with you." Layla was slowly shaking her shoulder.

"I'm not sure, Layla." Flora sighed. "We've been friends for such a long time; and maybe seeing me sad yesterday left him remorseful."

"How can you be so blind? You just saw the look on his face? The way he looked at you showed more than just friendship, Flora."

"_And now, please go out on the garden, and let the music play and the Valentine day party start! And be all the couples happy today!" _Codatorta yelled with joy on his voice.

Flora followed the crowd and went out; Layla calling for her, losing her sight. But she didn't hear her. She didn't listen to her. She wanted to be alone.

* * *

The sky was completely dark now. Everyone was partying, except Flora. She was sitting under her special tree, far from everybody, the rose on her hands. She was staring deeply at it; the flower was a deep red, completely blossomed with perfect petals.

_Did Helia really give it to me on purpose? Did he really plan to give it to me since the beginning? Or was it only to comfort me from what happened yesterday?_

Flora sighed. Was Helia friendly? Or was he really in love with her?

Her thoughts were broken when she heard footsteps behind her. Looking up, she saw the man she wanted the less to see at this moment. He wasn't wearing his uniforms anymore, but his casual green shirt and jeans.

"I thought you would be with the others. What are you doing here?"

She was blushing harder than she ever had. Flora tried to hide her ashamed face by bringing her knees in front of her nose.

"You're not going to talk to me." Helia sat next to her. "Well. I will assume that you won't push me away if I sit next to you."

Flora didn't reply. And without even looking at him, she could guess the smirk on his face while feeling his stare on her.

_Stupid._

"You know, about Krystal and me yesterday, it was just a friendly hug. She was giving me some advices; only to help me to confess my feelings if I won the tournament. Did you understood why I meant by giving you one red rose?"

_I am not an idiot._

"Is the rose which provides you from speaking? Well it seems effective."

_Shut up._

"Or is it what happened during these two days?"

_Please, shut up._

"Or maybe you are disappointed that I won this tournament; maybe you wanted somebody else to win and to proclaim his love for you." Flora felt his look moving from her to the sky. "That's why you're not talking to me anymore."

_Why are you keeping talking? Please stop…_

"I hope we can remain friends."

_Friends? _Flora repeated this word over and over again on her head. Helia wanted to remain friends. He saw that she was sad; he saw that it was because of him, and his only answer was to ask her if they were still friends? He couldn't be serious. No, he couldn't be.

She couldn't take it anymore. Standing up, she closed her fists angrily, the rose falling slowly on the floor.

"How dare you say that? How dare you?"

"Flora-"

"Helia, we've known each other for 8 years, and you've _never_ noticed it? You've _never_ noticed that the feelings I had for you were more than friendship? How _can you_ say something like this now that you know it? Now that you _know_ that I love you, and that I've loved you for this whole time! Yes I am upset about yesterday, because I saw you with another girl, and I thought you would leave my life! That's why I kissed you! But- But I felt the fact you didn't like it! I _felt_ it! And I can't handle it anymore! I love you so much Helia!"

And then, she met Helia's gaze – his blue and dark eyes were wide opened, and were shining like stars. That was at this moment she realized what she just said. _Oh god I'm so stupid._

"I'm sorry! I-I'll go now!" She turned around and ran away. A second time.

"Flora! Wait!"

She didn't wait – she was running, but all the branches were against her, and were providing her from being fast. As she tried her best to push them away, it was easier for Helia to catch her up. When she felt his hands grabbing her arms and turning her to keep her against his chest, Flora was not to look at him in the eyes. Her eyes were hurting her while she tried her best not to cry.

"I-I'm sorry…"

Then, everything went fast. Flora didn't have time to think anymore; until his hand took her chin and drew her face closer to his until their lips touched.

Flora's eyes widened; as if her heart had stop beating. His hands were behind her head and back, holding her close to him, providing her from pushing him away. His lips were devouring hers, while she tasted the wonderful and soft flavour of his lips. The tear which rolled on her cheeks gave a salty taste to her mouth, but it didn't seem to bother him, as his kiss only grew deeper and deeper. With her body pressed against his, Flora could feel the lack of air coming closer and closer.

When Helia pulled away, Flora was blushing hard; not realizing yet that Helia had just kissed her. Both of his hands were on her cheeks, while he was deeply looking on her eyes.

"I dared saying that because I wanted you to tell me what you just told me, Flora. I know you well. I knew if I told something like this, you would be angry. And when people are angry, they often tell what they have on the heart. I know it wasn't very nice, but I wanted to hear these words; I've wanted for so long." He leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you, Flora; more than you could ever possibly imagine. If you felt like I didn't like the kiss yesterday, it's only because I was surprised: I didn't know how to answer it, and I didn't see it coming in fact." His thumbs were caressing her cheeks softly. "I've been in love with you for such a long time. And I thought that this day, with this tournament, would have been the perfect occasion for me to reveal my true feelings. Wasn't it romantic enough?"

Flora's breathe was completely cut off. She was mesmerized by Helia's wonderfully deep eyes, and by the sound of his voice telling her how he truly felt. Her own voice didn't work; she was trembling too much for that. Leaning down, she buried her head on his shoulder, while his arms wrapped themselves around her.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry…" She stuttered, her hands squeezing his shirt.

"Don't be." She felt his hand caressing her back with softness.

"I'm s-so stupid…"

"No you are not stupid Flora."

"I am."

"No you are not. And after all, we both managed to understand our mutual feelings. It's a happy ending."

Flora eventually managed to smile. She lifted her head up and leaned back a little, finally able to look at him. "You speak as if we were on a fairy tale."

Helia pulled away from her, taking both her hands in his. "You think it's cheesy?"

"No." Flora laughed. "All of this was romantic enough. The rose and the confession."

"Then," Helia smiled brightly, and, much to her surprise placed the rose he picked up from the grass on her hair, before curtsying. "Will my beautiful princess Linfea be my valentine?"

His question was serious. But Flora wanted to laugh. He was using the same expression, the same false prince tone he was using when they were children.

"I will, gladly, Sire Ange." She answered; her tone was less good than his, but it was enough for him.

With the same bright smile planted on his lips he stood up and drew her against him, catching her out of guard. Their gazes met each other, and Flora couldn't help caressing his cheek. His skin was as soft as silk; Flora couldn't believe she wasn't dreaming. Helia, the man she loved was on her arms, and was holding her in his strong arms while looking at her as if she was the most precious creature he ever saw.

"You could never imagine how long I've been dreaming of this moment…"

Helia's smile grew wider. "And is it as wonderful as what you wanted?"

Flora's hand went from his cheek to his hair. "It's a hundred times better than what I could ever expect."

The young man brushed a bang that had fallen on her face behind her ear, straightening the rose on her hair with a smile. "Then, I am the happiest man of the whole universe."

His face got closer to hers and kissed her again; this time, both of them were completely enjoying it, with her arms wrapped around his neck, and his behind her back, their eyes closed, the rose on her hair almost shining thanks to the light of the moon and the stars. There were no insercurities anymore. They loved each other. That was all that mattered.

Flora never imagined that a day which started full of sadness would end up with so much happiness and with a new start on her life.

* * *

***Ange without a "L" wasn't a mistake. It's the French word; and because we don't know the last names on Winx, I gave this one to Helia; mainly because of his very pale skin (**_and because he is so handsome and so cool and I'm in love with him and I want to marry him*okay I stop*)  
_

**I hope you liked this long one-shot. (I don't think I've ever wrote an OS as long as it :P) I know things went fast on it, but it's an OS. I get a lot of inspiration from the scene in season 1 where Brandon catches a rose and gives it to Stella. Another thing: I've got nothing against Krystal. She isn't a bad girl, and I always thought she and Flora could be very good friends: after all, they have the same powers and come from the same planet, and are close to the same boy (but in different ways. I think Helia is only Krystal's best friend and that she feels nothing more for him.)**

**Reviews? :D**


End file.
